Kidnapped
by Riru
Summary: War is raging one is being controlled while the other is taken againest her will what happens when another feeling is thrown in.
1. Kidnapped into Paradise or Not

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters except so far Neyuki  
  
Summary : War is raging one is being controlled while the other is taken againest her will what happens when another feeling is thrown in.  
  
Author Notes : First story I feel like I might actually continue and my first Sailor Moon Fic, hope you like it.  
  
~~ Chapter 1 : Kidnapped into Paradise or Not  
  
The clash of swords rang, the scream of peasents losing their loved ones, rang throughout the moon. If they still thought of peace she found them stupid. Even kind Queen Serenity's words would not change the feelings the moon kingdom held over the earth right now, and the feelings would forever be the same.  
  
Running sounds of feminine boots were heard through out the palace as the senshi of Jupiter ran in search of her charge, calling out the young girls name. Even as she did so she doubted that she needed to worry, because the Prince of Earth had stayed with his beloved and betrayed his home, and no one had seen the two seperated yet. Her running slowly turned into a slow pace as her thought of reassurence took control of her mind. She looked around her , she didn't recongize the place she was in, either she had never been in this corridor or was never allowed.  
  
' Idiot, how could you be so stupid as to walk the palace halls alone at this time and place?' Her voice echoed off the walls and back to her, a sudden shadow showing her she wasn't alone. Arms grabbed her from behind, she felt the captors warm arms encircle her and hair fell onto her shouder.  
  
' Yes very stupid indeed Jupiter, very stupid indeed,' She recongized the voice and a small smile graced her lips as she turned in the mans arms to face her friend.  
  
' Why General Nephrite, would one do me the honours of saying why he is walking alone in a unfamilar setting to both him and his captive?' She smiled but the brightening smile faded as she looked upon his cold smile.  
  
' Follow me,' he whispered in a urgent voice, she quickly gave her hand to his own waiting one. Jupiter allowed herself to be dragged down the halls by one of generals of Earth that she considored one of her close friends, without a doubt that he was leading her to safety. They turned into halls she had never seen in her life the screams of war blocking them from talking, the tight grib on her hand gave her the idea her companion did not want to talk as well and that he was thankful for the loud noise. Finally after walking for what seemed like hours when really it had only been a couple of minutes, the man dragging her stopped and turned to face her.  
  
' I'm sorry, but life has ways of making something so joyous into something hateful.' She stared up at him through forest colored eyes into his chocolate brown ones, he rose his hand and she was suddenly afraid that he was going to hit her. But she felt his hand rest at her neck and she felt herself lean towards him, before she felt him press down hard on a certain part of her neck, and she fell her world going black.  
  
~~  
  
She slowly rose and eyes fluttered open to take in her surroundings. She realized that it wasn't the Moon Palace with its Marble Column and white rooms. It was a finely decorated home, a type a home she had yearned to see since she first learned of Earth's exsistence. The manor's earthy home was decorated with wood. From a wooden desk that lay at the far-right corner, to the four poster bed that was placed in between two windows and two bedside tables. The floor was covered with hard wood flooring and a smooth emerald green floor rug spread across it. The walls were decprated in a pale brown that in any other home she would've disliked but in this wonderful surrounding she found it a beautiful shade. She sat herself down of the bed and continued to take in her surroundings.  
  
' Excuse me Miss, his Lordship told me to bring you this dress and that breakfest will be in a hour,' The small girl of what she supposed was 13 years old paused and looked up at her masters guest.  
  
' What's your name? Mines Makoto.' The little girl looked amazed that the woman in front of her had told her , her first name.  
  
' My names Neyuki, I am to be your maid, if you need anything please pull that string beside your bed and I will come as soon as possible.' The young girl paused again, a sudden look of remembering something streched across her face as she moved to place the dress across a chair.  
  
' You may go now Neyuki, and if you have anything troubling you I want you to come to me as well, alright?' The young girl nodded and bowed with respect then turned to leave the room.  
  
Makoto looked at the dress placed on her chair, it was very lovely. Made of silk it was a Forest Green color, that flew down just a little past her ankles it molded into a slightly lighter green as it got to her waist. The neckline was a little lower then she would usually be comfortable with but it was fine none the less, and the sleeves went down three quarters of her arm. She moved softly to the full-length mirror and observed herself in the dress. It wasn't as elegent as the gowns she had worn to balls, but wasn't as plain and simple as the dresses she wore everyday. In a sense it was just perfect for her and she wondered who knew her so well as to pick out this perfect dress. The young princess who was herself only 17 of age walked towards the vaniety the sat oppisite her bed, and calmly brushed her hair and applied the smallest amount of eye shadow to her eyes. Comfortable with her appearence she walked up to the doors to surprise her host of being ready early, but when she tried to open the doors she couldn't move them a inch , they were locked. Who would lock their guest in their own room she wondered.  
  
Using her strength as the senshi of Jupiter , Makoto started kicking the door in hopes of breaking it down, but soon she grew tired and the door hadn't gotten any weaker so she waited for Neyuki to come and get her.  
  
~~  
  
Being seated Makoto looked down at the table in front of her, afraid somewhat to look up.  
  
' Where am I?' She asked still eyes held downcast , locks of hair falling into her face even though they were in her usual style of a high ponytail.  
  
' Why do you not look at me when I have gracefully given you a safe haven in my home' The man spoke, once again she recongized the voice but she knew it wasn't the same person that she knew.  
  
' Nephrite why take me from the moon aren't you my ally or are you my enemy?' A soft but cruel laugh came from the man in front of her.  
  
' I was your ally Princess Makoto-' ' Jupiter, I have not and never will give you the right to say my name,' she interrupted , a look of utter loathing in her eyes, her legs making her stand.  
  
' How could you kill so many people, innocent people for that matter. Are you truly that cruel, or are you so vain you like the way the people beg at feet to save their lifes!' She yelled tears coursing down her eyes showing her weak. He looked at her for minute and their eyes met, and she was sure she saw the pain and regret in his now cold eyes but vanished as mask of indifference took it's place.  
  
~~  
  
Author Notes :  
  
Like it , trash it R&R please 


	2. Talks in the Garden

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for Neyuki  
  
Author Notes: I don't actually have anything to say x_x so I'll just continue with the story.  
  
"blah" speaking 'blah' thinking  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 2: Talks in the Garden  
  
"You may freely walk the corridors of the manor and if you wish to go to the garden but you must be accompanied by Neyuki or anyone else but you may not go by yourself understood?" Makoto nodded slowly as she sank back into her chair. "Neyuki, please show Princess 'Jupiter' to her room." The young girl suddenly came out of the shadows and obeyed her lord.  
  
"I would like to go to the gardens instead," Makoto looked at the little girl, and watched her nod in agreement. The two left the room and Lord Nephrite left to a room to their right. Shadowing the girl's movement the two made their way to the gardens, a place where the young woman prayed she would find peace and tranquillity in. As they stepped out of the wonderfully decorated home despite the feelings she held for it's master , the sight of many breeds of flowers took her breath away. She looked at Lilies to Lavenders to her favorite breed of flower Roses, the Sakura Blossoms were in full bloom and altogether it made a beautiful site to behold, Makoto looked up at the sun her hand shading its full blast on her and realized it must've been Summer. She looked down at the maid who she knew would probably be her only friend here.  
  
"Does Nephrite do the gardening or does someone else?" The girl looked up and smiled a bright smile, which the princess found suited her so much more then anything else. It was at that spilt second that she actually looked at the thirteen year old. Her Strawberry Blonde hair flew past her shoulders and was done in narrow plaits that brought out her pair of blue eyes, she felt a smile of her own appear as she thought of how much the girl looked like a younger Minako. 'Minako...' Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her friend, but she kept them in and made a vow to herself that she would cry no more at her stay here.  
  
"He has someone else Makoto do the gardening but recently he personally planted those red roses in the far corner. He said they were the favorite of someone dear to him," The two sat down at a clear spot surrounded by petals of the Sakura Blossoms.  
  
"Do you mind me asking why you work here Neyuki?" She couldn't help it her curiosity took the better of her.  
  
"I do not mind. My father was soldier of Lord Nephrite's army for six years, but when I was ten he died on the field, being a close friend Nephrite, allowed my mother and I to work for him as we didn't have that much money. That leads us to the present and that I still work here but now my mother has a deadly disease and I may not have any family left." The girl paused and looked up at the sun, the wind blew her hair into her face. Makoto frowned, this young girls life somewhat reminded her of her own. Her mother had died when she was two and had been weak since she gave birth to herself, many of her mother's ladies thought she Makoto would die but she didn't, but some times she thought it would've been better if she had because her mother would of still lived, and her father wouldn't be ashamed of his daughter. Growing up for her had been very tough, with only the love of her brother Yuu to support her. Her thoughts went to her brother who took after their father with his Dark Brown hair and blue eyes, his build was very detailed because of his work in the Jovian Army. She had heard many young women gossip about her brother and always smiled at whatever they said, he himself knew that the young women spoke about him and had always blushed whenever she mentioned it.  
  
"Since my mother might die, Lord Nephrite has become somewhat of a second father to me, he's even taught me his abilities to read the stars," Neyuki continued. The end of Neyuki's sentence caught Makoto's attention.  
  
"Do you like things like that?" The young girl looked back down at her charge, then looked back up before answering.  
  
"Yes, I've always been intrigued by this kind of thing, and there is the fact that I wish to become a healer." Makoto once again stared at the young girl, there was so many interesting things she needed to figure out about this girl but she knew one thing that she could do to make her happy.  
  
~~  
  
Nephrite sighed as he fell into his chair, eyes staying on the papers in front of him, 'Paperwork' he thought, 'God knows I hate it,' he let out a sigh.  
  
"Don't tell me the Jovian Princess has already tired you out Nephrite. You can battle for hours but a woman no less then a couple years younger then you tires you out in seconds." The voice had dripped of sarcasm, Jadeite turned around to face his friend. It had been a plan of Beryl-sama to capture the four inner Senshi and each take one to their home for imprisonment. "Beryl has something she wants to talk to all of us about alright come tonight," Nephrite nodded as a knock came at his door.  
  
"Come in." He yelled to the person behind the door, being given access in the servant walked in and gave his Lord a piece of paper, once given he stepped to the side and waited for a answer.  
  
---  
  
I would like a healer  
  
Jupiter  
  
---  
  
"Well what is it?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"She wants a healer for some reason, should I give her what she wants?" His friend shrugged, Nephrite thought of the pros and cons that could come out of this. "Fine send for Juri, and tell her she will have her healer tomorrow." The servant nodded and bowed before turning to leave.  
  
"I'll see you at the meeting my friend?" He nodded before going to his dull paperwork.  
  
~~  
  
"I suppose the plan has gone well. Jadeite you should have Mars," Queen Beryl asked her first General.  
  
"Yes and her spirits as fiery as her home planet." He replied, Beryl nodded.  
  
"Nephrite you should have Jupiter, Zoicite you should have Mercury , and Kunzite you should have Venus," All of the Generals nodded, "Good. Zoicite you will have a ball, invite the other Generals and other people who are against the moon, let the princesses know they have no one to help them if they are all captured. You may go." With that all the Generals left without a word.  
  
~~  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Yes thanks for reviewing, Jovian means someone from Jupiter if you were wondering ^o^ I let you learn more about Neyuki, and can you guess why Mako wants a healer, it very obvious. This chapters somewhat shorter but I couldn't think of what to write x_x  
  
Well please R&R 


	3. Feelings

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except Neyuki and Juri  
  
Author Notes: I actually have something to say this time ^.^, anyway in the last chapter I used Beryl-sama right...well I'm not going to use those anymore that means no chan , san, sama stuff like that. I might use chan though.  
  
On with the story...  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 3: Feelings  
  
"Lady Makoto, Lady Makoto, Lady Makoto!" Hurried yelling , was heard throughout the manor. Neyuki ran to the guestroom where Makoto was staying, she continued to yell the woman's name. As she ran past her lord she quickly stopped sliding a few inches, quickly completing a polite bow she started running again. Turning left and turning right she finally got to the room she was heading for. Catching her breath before entering and thinking why anyone would want so many confusing twists and turns in their home, she thought once again to the rumors that a healer was in her only home. Opening the door she instantly spotted Makoto and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh Lady Makoto, I heard a healer had been sent for yesterday and instantly ran to my mother's bedside, once I had found out she was fine my thoughts went straight to you, I thought you were hurt but thank goodness your fine," She paused as a small light laugh was heard to her right, "What? Oh Miss. Hiozaki, what are you doing here?" The girl looked at the blue-haired healer, with confusion burned into her eyes.  
  
"I was about to find out before you came running in worried about your friend." A cheerful smile was placed on the Mercurians face, caused the girl to blush.  
  
"I would like to know as well Miss. Kino please continue." The three women spun around to come face to face with Lord Nephrite, Makoto glared at him, 'At least he didn't call you Makoto or Mako-chan' she thought before turning to Neyuki.  
  
"Well if there is to be no more interruptions, I will get to say what I want to say." She smiled at Neyuki, "You may stay if you want Nephrite." He nodded.  
  
"There's something I need to talk to you about anyway, I'll wait." She nodded, and opened her mouth to finally say what she had been waiting to say ever since she had gotten yes as the reply to her note.  
  
"Since our talk yesterday in the Gardens Neyuki, I've been thinking about what you said about your wanting to become a healer..well I took it upon myself to make sure you get tutoring in the subject and asked his Lordship , if I may have a healer. Juri came, and well for starters is it okay with you Juri?" The other woman once again smiled .  
  
"Of course , if I had known that Neyuki wanted to become a healer I would've come to Lord Nephrite myself!" She exclaimed. Neyuki turned to face the man who held this dream come true , if he should let it go she would be terribly sad, but if not oh the excitement would be too much for her.  
  
"Very well, Like Juri, if I had known I would have done something about it myself as well." Neyuki ran to him and gave him a big hug, Makoto stared at him and watched his smile directed at the girl. There had been times when she would have done anything to receive that smile. The people of the moon had always thought that she and Nephrite were more then friends. They were always seen together or talking together, but nothing ever came from it. She laughed at herself and her attempt at trying to get the man who she knew as a General not a Lord to at least become her friend , if anything else came from that, well it was a added bonus. But now things were blurry. She asked herself questions of him night and day, questions like, Why did he kidnap me? Why does he always wear that mask of indifference on his beautiful face that should show emotion? Why had she seen pain and regret in his eyes that day, only one day before? Where was the Nephrite she had known and become friends with and had fallen in love with.... 'Love did I just think that about my relationship with him, even so maybe I held that emotion before but not anymore,' She shook her head and looked back up.  
  
"Miss. Kino I need to speak to you in private, Miss. Hiozaki I'm sure you would like to go over what your new student will be learning with her time spent with you?" The woman nodded as Makoto and he left the room. They walked down the corridor until they were far enough from the room, he turned around and faced her.  
  
"There is a ball I've been invited to, but to go I need to escort someone will you like to come with me?" She stared into his brown eyes. A smirk on her lips.  
  
"Do I really have a choice?" She asked.  
  
"Well , no you don't, but still would you like to come?"  
  
"Fine." Fine she said nothing more, nothing less just Fine, he felt relaxed, as if he was scared she would turn him down.  
  
"Fine, it's is in a fortnight," She politely nodded and turned around and started to walk away. Suddenly he remembered something, reaching out for her wrist, he pulled her to him.  
  
Being quickly pulled back to where she was had startled her. She turned around to find them nose to nose, his warm breath pressed against her cheek, she was uncomfortable, but her feet wouldn't move away from him they seemed to want to go even closer then they were before.  
  
"I'll send for a seamstress to come in two days think of what you want the dress to look like until then." She slowly nodded words would not come to her mouth at this time. Her trance broke as the man turned away from her and started to, head in the other direction.  
  
~~  
  
He didn't stop until he was far , far away from her. He felt himself lean against a wall, his thoughts taking over. Gods knew how he wanted to kiss her that moment, how he wanted to freely run his hands through her hair. But he couldn't for that would ruin Beryl's plan, but whenever he was near her he just wanted to do something. The way she had stared intently that day, what was it yesterday, He knew his mask had fallen and real emotions shown through he knew and cursed himself for showing weakness in front of her.  
  
"What should I do?" Nephrite knew he was alone but still questioned himself.  
  
'Ignore her, you're very good at ignoring people, remember when Jadeite was bugging you that time' a voice in the back of his mind came out from it hiding place to pop its head out and cause mischief.  
  
"Fine I'll try." He knew if anyone walked by at that precise moment they would think him crazy, still knowing this he didn't care not in the least. As he headed back to his room the little voice said something to no one but itself.  
  
'Until the ball that is."  
  
~~  
  
"ouch"  
  
"oww"  
  
"Stop it!" Makoto slapped playfully at the seamstress hand full of pins.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt that much Lady Makoto, if you didn't move so much." She said impatience filling her voice. Makoto stuck her tongue out at the elderly woman, causing a giggle to escape Neyuki mouth. It had been two days since that little mishap with Nephrite and she hadn't seen him since. So with her free time without him, Makoto, Neyuki , and Juri had time to pick out dresses for all three of them were coming, Neyuki on Makoto demand.  
  
She thought about the ball, even if it was unwanted she couldn't help but hope Nephrite liked her dress.  
  
~~  
  
Author Notes: Okay so I'm using chan but I don't if I'll actually use it again _ well yeah, this chapter got the two thinking of one another, I might do the ball next who knows.. Please R&R 


End file.
